Twenty One
by StZen
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys settle down for a harmless drinking game...no pairings, absolute crackfic XD more stupid than funny, my lame attempt at humour.


**Summary: **The Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys settle down for a harmless drinking game…no pairings, absolute crackfic XD. More stupid than it is funny…

**Twenty One**

(A/N): This is a crack fic I had the unexplainable urge to write the other day…It's a humour fic, but it's actually more stupid than it is funny (as I said in the summary, I thought I'd say it again for emphasis)…and also it's quite confusing. Just warning you! XD

Oh yeah, _italics_ means singing…you'll see what I mean :P

Oh, and to make it less confusing I'll give you the seating positions :P I had to write them down to avoid getting confused myself...Okay, it's Tala, Bryan, Ian, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Daichi, Spencer...but they're in a circle so Spencer's next to Tala.

Warning: Everybody's _completely_ OOC!...but then again they have been drinking…, confusing stuff, swearing

Disclaimer: Beyblade, I own not…as Yoda would say…

* * *

One night, Tyson and the rest of his team had gathered in the champion's dojo for a fun-filled night of drinking. By some strange turn of events, the former Demolition Boys had decided to join them. They had reinstated their old name once Ian had rejoined them, and they realised that Blitzkrieg was a tactic used against their own country in the war…the Russian fans were not best pleased.

Like many before it, this story begins with an unearthly yell…

'Rei!' Tyson hollered across the room 'Get your anti-social ass off the laptop and come play this game Tala's gonna teach us!'

Rei groaned 'But Tyson, I'm speaking to Mariah, can't I join later?'

Tyson lolloped over towards him and crouched down to look at Kenny's laptop screen. Rei was currently engaged in an attempt at conversation with Mariah over msn. I say attempt, because when Tyson _attempted _to read what Rei had read, what he saw on the screen looked approximately like this: hu n#auriah hieo a?sre uuoi.

Rei began to laugh spontaneously at the confused responses from the pink-haired girl and explained to Tyson 'I was trying to ask how she was, but I can't type, but some reason…'

'Whatever, just come play this game!' He pulled the neko jin up by his collar and practically dragged him across the room.

'Tyson, I am capable of moving, you know!' Rei snapped, straightening up and trying to regain his composure. 'I'm not as drunk as you are!...Wow this room is a _mess_!'

Indeed, the floor of Tyson's dojo was currently littered with shit…not literal shit of course, metaphorical shit. Articles of clothing (like _shoes_, you dirty people), bottle caps, cards from a few hours ago when Ian and Spencer were teaching Hilary and Max to play poker, and hundreds of coins from Tyson's jar of change which had been knocked over by Daichi, aswell as various other things from Tyson's room coated the floor making it almost impossible to see the wood below. Rei automatically bent down to pick up some of the cards, but Tyson smacked his ass with quite a bit of force. 'Tyson!'

'Stop picking things up, we'll clean later! Tala's going to teach us this drinking game, come on!'

Reluctantly, Rei joined the circle and seated himself between Ian and Max. He was instantly forced to drink more by Tyson, who insisted he just wasn't drunk enough. Even Kai had joined them, semi forced by Hilary, and made to separate her from the tipsy and hyperactive Daichi.

Once everything had calmed down slightly, Tala rubbed his eyes and sighed 'I don't know why I'm teaching you this. Every time I play this game, I end up hating it with a passion…'

'Oh come on, Tally, it's fun!' Believe it or not, that excited exclamation was made by none other than Bryan, who'd managed to have more vodka than everybody else in the room put together after beating Kai in a drinking contest…which was another reason why Kai had joined them, he too was completely out of his head.

'Bryan if you call me that again, you know what I'll do!' Tala snapped, before taking a breath. 'Okay, so the game's called Twenty One. Basically we go around the circle clockwise-'

'Why can't it be anti-clockwise?' Daichi interrupted, trying with all his might to get on somebody's nerves.

It had clearly worked. 'Because I fucking said so! Now, basically we each say a number, or two numbers, or three, but we can't say more than three. So I can begin with 'one' and then Bryan can say 'two, three, four' but he can't say any more than that. The person who has to say 'twenty one' loses that round and has to take a gulp of their drink. But the fun part is, they also get to make up a rule for the game. It can be anything, for example, if I said 'twenty one' I could declare that every time someone says 'six', Bryan has to yell something and take a drink. The rules can be basically anything, and after a while remembering them all will be quite a challenge…so, are we ready?'

He looked around the circle to see the rest of them trying to follow what he was saying. Bryan chuckled a little 'don't worry, you'll get it once we begin playing. Okay, Tala can go first, and I'll go second. Just follow what we do…'

Tala nodded and began 'One, two...'

Bryan- 'three…'

Ian- 'four, five…'

Rei- 'six, seven, eight…'

Max- 'nine, ten…'

Kenny- 'eleven…'

Tyson- 'twelve, thirteen…'

Hilary- 'fourteen, fifteen…'

Kai- 'sixteen…'

Diachi- 'seventeen…'

Spencer- 'eighteen, nineteen…'

Tala grinned 'twenty…'

'Okay, twenty one' Bryan took a swig of alcohol. 'This means I drink, like so,' he almost drank again, but Tala whacked his arm. 'And I get to make a new rule…okay so, the rule is: instead of saying 'seven' you have to say 'masturb''

He looked around gleefully, but everyone else was looking bemused. 'Masturb?' questioned Max 'is that a word?'

'We'll find out won't we,' Bryan smirked. 'Now, I get to start. So, one, two…'

Ian- 'Three…'

Rei- 'four, five…

Max- 'six…'

Kenny- 'masturb-ate…'

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes. 'What?!' Kenny exclaimed, before realising what he'd said. 'No, no, seven is masturb, and eight is just…oh, very funny Bryan!'

Everybody in the circle began to laugh (save for Kai and Tala) at the intelligence of Bryan's rule. Kenny was very embarrassed but by the end of the game all that was forgotten…

Tala was the loser of the second round, though he didn't seem to mind. He smirked as he took a swig of his vodka (which is quite difficult to do but he managed not to spill any). 'Bryan's rule was clever, but I know how to improve on it…the next rule is: instead of 'nine' you have to say 'Kai'. Right, I go first now. One, two, three…'

Bryan- 'four, five…'

Ian- 'six…'

Rei laughed 'masturbate Kai…' Kai blushed a deep red from a mixture of shame and rage, flipping Tala off.

Spencer was the loser of the third round, and he took a drink while trying to think of a rule. It took him a while and Daichi began to get impatient. 'Come on, already! Just pick a damn rule!'

Spencer leered down at him 'alright then…the rule is, when we reach number ten, Daichi has to yell 'Max's hairy mom' as loud as he can, and take a drink'.

Max's eyes widened. 'B-but why _my_ mom?!'

'Because you're the only blader here who definitely has one!' (A/N: Hilary and Kenny aren't bladers so they don't count)

'I don't want to call Max's mom hairy…'

'Tough' Spencer smiled. Before there could be any more objections, the game carried on. Sure enough, when Ian reached 'ten', Daichi had to cry out 'Max's hairy mom!', no matter how reluctantly he yelled it. Hilary was the next to lose and say 'twenty one'. Seemingly knowing exactly what she was going to say, she made the rule before she even drank. 'On fifteen, Tyson has to get up and dance!'

Instead of groaning like the rest of the circle, Tyson grinned and made the V sign with his index and middle fingers. 'Awesome!'

Kenny sweat dropped 'Er, Tyson, we aren't on TV or anything…'

Kai spontaneously burst into laughter 'Fucking moron!'

Tyson looked down 'don't lie Kai, I'm not fucking anything!'

Rei sweat dropped 'The strange thing is, he actually had to _check_…'

Hilary ignored the bizarre conversation that was ensuing and yelled over the talking until everybody stopped 'One, two, three…!'

'four, five…' Kai was still laughing at how stupid Tyson was.

Daichi- 'six…'

Spencer- 'masturbate Kai…'

Tala- 'ten, eleven, twelve…'

Daichi- 'Max's hairy mom!'

Bryan- 'thirteen, fourteen…'

Ian- 'fifteen…'

Tyson jumped up from the floor so quickly he almost toppled on to Daichi. Thinking quickly (or not at all) he managed a small and strange routine of body movement for about five seconds, before bowing proudly and sitting himself back down, grinning from ear to ear. 'How was that?'

Hilary giggled behind her hand 'Ridiculous, so in other words it was perfect Tyson!'

Rei carried on the game, still laughing at Tyson's attempt at dancing which proved to be as futile as his attempt to understand what he had been typing to Mariah. 'sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…'

Max- 'nineteen, twenty…hey, this is fun! Drink up, Kenny!'

'Yeah chief!' Tyson declared 'Your turn to drink!'

'Twenty one…' Kenny gulped down some of his cider and looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Okay how about this for a rule, you're no longer allowed to say the word 'drink', you instead have to say… 'consume'. If you forget, you need to drink'.

'HO HO!' cried Bryan, making Ian jump about a foot in the air. 'Hear that, Tally? It's getting good now!'

Tala scowled at him and took a long drink, despite the fact that the game hadn't begun again.

'But you just said drink!' Max pointed at Kenny.

'That doesn't count, it hasn't started yet…'

'When does it start?'

'Now! One, two…'

Tyson- 'three, four…'

Hilary- 'five, six, masturb…'

Kai- 'eight, nine…'

'OH, KAI SAID 'NINE'! KAI SAID 'NINE'!' Ian shrieked, pointing an animated hand at Kai. Kai slapped a hand to his head.

'It's my own freakin' name aswell…'

'Looks like Kai has to dri-CONSUME!'

'Geeze, Max, do you have to yell so loud? My ear is less than a metre away from you!'

'Heheh, sorry Rei…'

Kai grumbled and took a drink. Despite his protests, Max also had to seeing as he'd said more than half of the word 'drink' before realising his mistake.

The game continued with Daichi 'ten…Max's hairy mom!!...eleven, twelve…' Despite his reluctance, Daichi had began to enjoy insulting Judy Tate at the top of his lungs, though perhaps it was just the prospect of being able to yell something really loudly.

Ian was the loser of the sixth round. Picking up one of the many small bottles of beer he'd brought over to take a gulp from, an idea popped into his head. 'Okay, the sixth rule is…on eleven Bryan has to down an entire bottle of beer!' (A/N: Don't try this at home, after a while it gets nasty. Holding back someone's hair while they throw up for about half an hour really isn't fun...and I'm sure it wouldnt be fun to be the one throwing up either)

Bryan gaped 'an entire bottle?!'

'Do you know how fattening that is?!' Kai exclaimed, recieving some bemused looks.

Ian took one out and inspected it 'they're not _that_ big…' he handed all the bottles he'd brought over to Bryan, but Tala stole one before he could do anything.

'Hm, I suppose they're not…' Bryan looked thoughtfully at one, before his face completely lit up in determination 'Okay!'

Receiving cheers and woops from the other members of the circle (mainly Tyson), Bryan grinned and took another swig of Tala's vodka. Ian began the game again 'One, two…'

'three…'

'four…'

'five, six…'

'masturbate Kaiiii' Tyson sang, looking extremely pleased with himself as he presented the circle with a sneak preview of his dance.

Kai violently reached out his arm to grab him, almost hitting Hilary in the face. Tyson dodged and Kai just pointed at him 'Fuck, Tyson, I swear to god I'll kill you!'

Hilary pushed his arm back, irritated 'ten, eleven…'

Bryan held his breath dramatically and, much to everyone's awe, gulped down an entire bottle of beer in one go.

Daichi was first to recover. 'MAX'S HAIRY MOM!...oh it's my turn! Tw-'

'Fuck off, Daichi it's my turn! Twelve, thirteen, fourteen…'

'Geeze Kai, no need to swear every fucking minute!'

'Rei, you just swore!' Kai pointed at the neko jin incredulously.

Daichi quickly averted an argument by yelling (louder than was necessary) 'FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEN…'

Tyson completed his dance but it had to be done quickly, and by the time he'd sat back down, Bryan was already taking a drink and saying 'twenty one'. He grinned and everybody could tell another clever rule was about to be made. He drew breath and simply stated 'the rule is no pointing'.

Everybody looked blank 'that's it?'

Tala smirked and nodded 'Believe me, it will be more difficult than you think…especially for Kai because he's been pointing every other minute'.

'I have…?' Kai looked down at his hand as though he couldn't quite believe it's actions.

Bryan nodded, but a little too quickly considering he had just drank a whole bottle of beer in under five seconds. He swayed a little and blinked furiously, before his eyes focussed again and he was still. 'Woah, remind me not to do that again…okay, let's do this. One…'

'two…'

'three, four…'

'five…'

'six…'

'masturb-'

'ate!' Hilary finished quickly, high-fiving Tyson.

'Kai…' Kai stated dully, taking another drink regardless of the rules.

'ten…'

'eleven, twe-'

'Hold on, Daichi didn't say 'Max's hairy mom!' He needs to say it and drink twice now!'

'Yeah well, you didn't say 'consume' so you have to drink aswell, Kenny!...ah fuck!'

'Daichi!' Hilary yelled, shocked at the foul word coming out of the young red-head's mouth. Kenny took a gulp and Daichi took three, two for his mistakes and one for the drink he missed out on.

Tyson laughed and gave Daichi a playful punch on the shoulder 'way to go, kid!' Of course, in order to do that he had to reach behind both Hilary and Kai, and found himself sprawled on the ground. 'Er, Hil could you help me? I'm stuck…'

As Tyson was dragged up by Hilary and Kai (her efforts alone weren't enough apparently), Spencer continued where he'd left off 'eleven, twelve, thirteen…'

Bryan drank another bottle, grateful it was beer and not vodka he had to consume.

'fourteen…'

Bryan finished and burped 'excuse me, fifteen…'

Tyson rose to his feet with difficulty and began to move his feet around and tip from side to side. He clearly wasn't as thrilled about dancing as he had been at the beginning, it was starting to get tiring.

Fortunately for Tyson, he was the one who lost the next round and was able to make up a new rule. Taking a triumphant gulp of whatever the hell he was drinking, he decided to make the game a little more…um, _amusing_. 'When we get to…err…thirteen, Bryan has to sing opera!'

Several people laughed, including Tala this time. Bryan, now several times worse than before the game began, looked rather indifferent and simply shrugged, smiling a little 'Alright then'.

Tyson grinned 'Glad you agree, bud! Alright, one, two, three…'

'four, five…'

'six…' Kai was determined not to say 'masturbate' for the remainder of the game.

'masturbate Kai…'

'ten, eleven…'

'MAX'S HAIRY MOM!'

Bryan inhaled another bottle, becoming extremely lightheaded and resorting to leaning against Tala, who clearly resented it but allowed it regardless. The red-head sighed 'twelve, thirteen…'

'_IO APPARTENGO A LL'OTTUCIENTOOOOO….!_'

Tala choked on the shot of vodka he'd been in the middle of taking. Roughly pushing the lilac-haired boy off him, he reeled back in shock. He wasn't the only one. Ten pairs of wide eyes were looking at Bryan, utterly perplexed, and ten jaws were dropped to the floor.

'Bry, what the fuck?' Tala's voice only came out as a coarse, bemused whisper from the vodka he'd choked on.

Tyson leant forwards, the first to recover from the group, who were still gaping like goldfish 'Bryan, do you actually know Italian opera?'

But their faces fell when Bryan turned to look up at Tyson, a gormless expression on his face and a really dopey grin. His eyes were completely glazed over and he seemed to have no idea where this new talent had suddenly sprung from. They all sweat dropped.

'What the hell did you drink?' Kai asked incredulously.

'Er…consume?' Spencer timidly pointed out. Kai sent a glare his way and took a gulp of his drink.

Hilary and Rei were next to recover, unable to control themselves at the look on Bryan's face they broke down into fits of laughter. Some of the others were soon to follow and Tala began to read the alcohol content on the bottles Bryan had been drinking from.

Bryan leaned against him again 'Don't worry 'bout me, Tally, I'm just fiiiine'.

Tala rolled his eyes 'Whatever, Bryan, just don't fucking call me Tally again! Who's go was it?'

'Mine!' Bryan absent-mindedly flicked his hand in the air. 'Fourteen, fifteen…'

Tyson, still looking slightly uncertain, stood again and shook his hips around for a couple of seconds, before taking another long drink.

Ian picked his jaw up from the floor 'sixteen, seventeen…'

'eighteen, nineteen, twenty…'

'Alright, my turn to make a rule!' Max cheered, taking a large gulp. 'The rule is no swearing! I officially declare this a swear-free zone!'

'First no pointing, now no swearing. I don't think Kai will _survive_!'

'Shut the hell up, Tyson!'

'Quit fighting guys, it's my turn to start!' Max drew in breath dramatically '…One!'

Kenny sweatdropped 'two…'

'three, four…'

'five…'

'six, masturb…'

'eight…'

'Kai…' Let it be known that by this time Kai was getting pretty fed up with constantly thinking somebody was trying to get his attention.

'ten…'

'MAX'S HAIRY MOM!'

'eleven…' there was a clang as Bryan grabbed another bottle. A small heap was beginning to form at his feet.

'twelve, thirtee-…'

'_CHELLOOOO CA FACITE MOOOOOO…!_' burst from Bryan's mouth before Ian had even finished speaking.

'fourteen…'

'fifteen, sixteen…'

Tyson stumbled to his feet and bumped around for a little while.

'That's hardly dancing!'

Tyson narrowed his eyes 'Oh, Kai, you want to see me dance, do you?' before Kai could answer back, Tyson added 'Oh, and consume because you pointed!'

'Dammit!' Kai scowled and took a large gulp of Vodka, glaring at his rival.

'seventeen…'

'eighteen…'

'nineteen…'

'twenty…'

'twenty one!' This time it was Daichi's turn and he took a huge gulp before pausing to think up a new and exciting rule.

Unfortunately, another argument had ensued… 'You can't surely believe that Zapdos would defeat Moltres in battle!'

'Kai, you can't win this argument because I am the _official_ pokemon master!'

'Oh yeah? Is that a Digimon t-shirt?'

'...is your _FACE_ a Digimon t-shirt?!'

'Would you two just shut up?!' Hilary was beginning to get agitated.

'Oh just take another drink, you clearly haven't had enough yet!' Tyson snapped back at her.

'Aha! Consume, bitch!' Kai cried out in an extremely uncharacteristic manner.

Tyson glared at his rival while taking a swig, clearly un-amused at the manic laughter which was beginning to frighten Kenny. Wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve with determination, Tyson stated 'Kai you pointed, idiot, you need to consume aswell!'

'…Fuck my life!'

'You swore!'

'You pointed!'

Kai and Rei both took another gulp each. Tala raised an eyebrow 'Okay, so Kai is clearly losing this game…'

Kai opened his mouth to retort but Diachi interrupted him 'alright, it's my turn already! The rule is that on multiples of 6, Rei has to drink and yell 'Ian makes me horny''.

Everybody fell over (except Bryan who calmly stated 'it's _consume_'). 'Diachi where the hell did you pick up this language?!' Hilary fumed. Tyson scooted over slightly, whistling and looking at the wall with great interest.

'You don't even know what the multiples of 6 are!' Rei cried, looking slightly alarmed at what he had to yell.

'Shut up and let me begin already! One, two…'

'three, four, five…'

'six…' Tala grinned maliciously again.

'…Ian makes me horny…'

'Louder!' yelled Bryan.

Rei sighed and drank. '…IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

'Better! Masturbate Kai…'

'ten, eleven…'

'MAX'S HAIRY MOM!'

Bryan reached for another small beer bottle and drained it within seconds.

'twelve…IAN MAKES ME HORNY…thirteen…'

'_CU NU VASO E CU NU SCIOREEE...!_'

'…fourteen…'

'fifteen, sixteen…'

Tyson leapt up, bottle in hand, and began to dance…or at least, he tried to. While he was up there he shook his hips towards Hilary and said 'seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…'

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

Hilary grinned, knowing he was trying to get Kai to lose the round 'twenty…'

Kai sighed and took a swig from his bottle. 'Twenty one. The new rule is, when we get to twelve, we have to….' His eyes scanned the room and fell upon Tyson's huge jar of change which half littered the carpet. 'throw a coin at Tala!'

'Kai,' Max sighed in despair 'you pointed again…'

Tala raised an eyebrow, but some (aka, Tyson, Bryan and Daichi) looked as though they couldn't wait for twelve to roll around. Plus, Kai felt this payback for putting his name instead of the word 'nine'. The game was getting more intense now, everybody was talking and drinking at once, and the lightning rounds had begun.

To control his excessive pointing, Kai decided to take drastic measures. Ignoring the bemused looks he was receiving, he tucked his right hand into the right sleeve of his jacket (the short-sleeved one from G revolution), forcing his elbow to stick out to the side. Glaring around, he began 'One'

'two, three'

'four'

'five'

'six, seven…masturb! DAMMIT!' Bryan took a drink.

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

'eight'

'Kai'

'ten, eleven, twelve'

'MAX'S HAIRY MOM!' and 'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!' were bellowed simultaneously. Daichi and Rei were getting pretty into it and poor Max and Ian were looking uncomfortable. Bryan frantically searched for another bottle to down. At the same time all this was happening, several small pieces of metal were flung in Tala's direction (some enjoying it more than others…namely Bryan who chucked it with full force though Tala was seated beside him).

'thirteen, fourteen'

'_CU NU SUONO 'E CHITARRELLAAAA…..!_'

'fifteen…' Tyson got up and barely threw himself around for a couple of seconds before thumping down again and practically throwing the alcohol down his shirt '...sixteen'

'seventeen'

'eighteen' Kai smirked.

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

'nineteen'

'twenty!' Spencer yelled with triumph.

Tala scowled and took a gulp of vodka. 'Twenty one...'

'Oh yeah!' Kai jabbed his elbow in Tala's direction, causing the red-head to raise an eyebrow. 'What now, Tala?!'

Tala gave a one-sided smirk. 'On nineteen Kai has to consume and yell 'penis' as loud as he can'.

Kai chuckled a little. 'Good one, Tally,' Tala clenched his fist but Kai ignored it. 'It's a good thing I'm fucking hammered…'

'FUCK, KAI STOP SWEARING!'

Hilary threw her arms in the air animatedly 'Rei, you're an idiot! Both of you drink now!'

'CONSUME!' everybody bellowed at her, and she threw her head in her hands and took a drink while trying not to laugh. Kai and Rei both did the same.

'Right!' Tala proclaimed 'one, two three'

'four, five'

'six'

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY…masturbate Kai' Rei blushed and giggled uncontrollably for a few minutes at what he'd just said.

'ten, eleven'

'MAX'S HAIRY MOM!'

'Oh god, I gotta drink again…' Bryan slurred, collapsing on the floor while looking for another beer bottle.

'twelve'

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

'STOP THROWING COINS AT ME!'

'But Tal-ly,' Bryan droned in a sing-song voice 'It's one of the rul-'

'Don't fucking call me that!'

'You swore, you swore!' Ian danced on the spot and smirked. Kai pointed his elbow.

'He's right, _Tally_, you did swear'.

Tala took a drink and grumbled 'I hate this game…'

'thirteen, fourteen, fifteen' Tyson got up and began to jiggle about while Hilary said the next two numbers.

'sixteen, seventeen'

Kai opened his mouth to speak but Max interrupted him 'BRYAN FORGOT TO SING!...oops,' he retreated his pointing finger and took a drink. '…but he still forgot!'

'Oh dammit, I'm still looking for a bottle to drink for eleven!'

'Consume, ass-face!'

'Goddammit!'

'Here, take mine'

'Thanks, Tally!' Bryan grinned.

'Don't call me that!'

Kai grinned evilly down at poor little innocent Daichi (who looked ready to rip Kai's head off) and took a breath 'eighteen-'

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

Kai glared at Rei for ruining his dramatic moment, and waggled an accusing elbow at him, before realising his moment would be ruined anyway with what he had to do…

'nineteen…PENIS!...twenty' he ended it with the same evil smirk, trying to re-gain his dignity while everyone around him was falling over with laughter.

Daichi sulked and drank. 'Twenty one…' his eyes lit up 'Okay, I got it! New rule is, when we get to twenty one again, we all have to pretend we're having seizures!'

For this bizarre rule, Daichi received ten bemused looks and raised eyebrows, before the drunkest of the lot (Bryan, surprise surprise) began to crack up uncontrollably. 'Genius!' he yelled 'I've never come across the rule like that!'

Tala smirked aswell 'Yeah, he's right. This should be amusing to see…'

'How many rules do we have?' asked Ian

Spencer counted on his fingers '…thirteen'

'Wow, for a first time playing, you've all done well. I'm impressed' Tala smirked again. 'But, I've remembered why I hate this game now, so this will be the last round…'

He ignored the childish protests (and coins) that were flung his way. Daichi was so enthusiastic and determined he leapt to his feet (which made him about the size of everybody sitting down) 'Alright, let's do this! No mistakes! If we try, we can-!'

'Er, Daichi you may be pointing at the ceiling, but it still counts…' Tyson sweat dropped. Daichi deflated slightly and took a defining gulp from his bottle.

'Okay! One, two!'

'three, four!' Spencer's booming voice almost caused a miniature earthquake.

'five, six!' Tala bashed the wooden floor with his fist as he called each number.

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

'MASTURBATE!' Bryan grinned.

'Kai!' Kai shot his head up, alarmed, before realising Ian wasn't yelling at him.

'ten, eleven!'

'MAX'S HAIRY MOM!!' Daichi bellowed as Bryan yelled 'bottoms up!' and gulped down his last bottle.

'twelve!'

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!'

'Tyson I know at least seven of those coins were thrown by you!'

'thirteen, fourteen!'

'_O UN SUONO DI CHITARRAAAA…!_'

'fifteen!' Tyson always seemed to end up yelling his own number, but he preferred it that way because the enthusiasm enabled him to 'dance' better.

'sixteen!'

'seventeen!'

'eighteen!'

'IAN MAKES ME HORNY!' Rei took another gulp.

'nineteen!'

'PENIS!' Kai took a drink.

'twenty!!' In the excitement, Tala seemed to have conveniently forgotten he was supposed to be cold and socially challenged.

'TWENTY ONE!' and all of a sudden the dojo was filled with flailing and shaking beybladers. All completely hysterical, some shook violently and other's rolled around on the floor. A few seconds later they all collapsed, a few taking more drinks, laughing like they'd never laughed in their lives. Even Kai and Tala were bordering on hysterics, while others like Max and Bryan were already there.

'That was fun!' Hilary exclaimed cheerfully 'Good game, Tala!'

'Yeah Tally!' Tyson beamed. Tala didn't react to the nickname this time; he just rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

'Hey Kai, I think you can take your hand out of your sleeve now,' Kenny laughed, at his team captain, who still had only an elbow sticking out from his short-sleeved jacket.

'Oh yeah…'

'We are definitely having them around next time we drink,' Max was still laughing, leaning against Spencer for support.

'Well what do we do now?!' It had been about three minutes and Daichi was already getting impatient. Drinking combined with staying up way past his bedtime clearly didn't work well for him.

'Don't spill that!'

'I'm borrrred!'

'Quit complaining!'

'I feel sick…'

'Rei, stop _cleaning_!'

'I have another game we can play!' Bryan piped up, beginning to look really excited. Everybody backed off slightly, but appeared to be listening so he began to explain.

'It's called the Bruce game. We all start off with the name Bruce. Okay, so I go first, right? I say to…erm...Spence!' Spencer looked over, slightly glazed over from the alcohol. 'I say to Spence "Good'ay Bruce!" and then Spencer goes "Good'ay Bruce!" and then I go "Say Good'ay to Bruce, Bruce" and indicate to Tally, and then Spence has to begin the conversation with Tally again, who introduces him to another Bruce, who…yeah' Bryan stopped, looking thoughtful and slightly confused.

Everybody around him looked perflexed. 'Do we all have to speak in that bizarre Australian accent?' Kai asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

Bryan nodded enthusiastically ''Course you do, it's part of the game! And if you make a mistake you've got to change your name to something else, and the objective is to remember everybody's names!' he finished proudly.

They all looked at one another. Sure, they were intoxicated, and the instructions were somewhat confusing, yet the game still didn't seem so difficult…

'Alright then!' Tyson rose to the challenge, followed by determined nods from his teammates (along with large swigs of vodka in Kai's case). 'This sounds interesting, I'll give it a chance. I mean, how hard can it be?'

After all of about five minutes, the Bruce game proved to be too challenging and they simply gave up. It had begun to get out of hand anyway, once they all started forgetting eachother's names and bringing the Australian accent to an early grave. Being the first to make a mistake, Tyson had proudly named himself Captain Jack Sparrow, which barely anybody had been able to _pronounce_ in their inebriated state, much less _remember_. Bryan had dubbed himself (with a rather cheesy grin to accompany it) Tinkerbell, causing many to crack up so hard they forgot what they were supposed to be doing after a few minutes of laughing. Kenny appeared to be sober enough to call himself Einstein, and much to everyone's disappointment Rei's memory had held up well enough to have him remain the only one named Bruce. Once Bryan had successfully ticked Tala off enough to receive a blow to the head with the name Cinderella, they all agreed it was time to call it a night with the stupid drinking games.

'I really think we should call it a night with the stupid drinking games' Tala stated irritably.

'Tally, it's hardly my fault!' Bryan's upper body was swaying as he spoke. 'I drank nine bottles in that last game!'

'Consu-!...Oh wait, I thought we were still playing…' Kai rubbed his eyes and looked really tired…but only for a second. 'OH! This means I can swear again! FUUUUUCKKKKK!' he frowned.

'Kai why'd you look so down?' Ian giggled, attempting to stand but failing miserably.

Kai wrinkled his nose up and pouted 'It's not as fun when you're allowed to do it…'

And so, as the night of drinking, games, and drinking games came to an end, the story was brought to a close the way many cheesy episodes were before it…with everybody falling about laughing loudly at the same time for no god-damned reason. Good night, and remember, drink responsibly :).

* * *

(A/N): I told you it was stupid…and confusing…

This fic is totally unlike me, I never write things like this normally, and perhaps I never should again :S But I had the urge to so, hey, I did :D

This is based on a true story! I played both games with my friends around Christmas time. Though I'm sure we had more rules, I just didn't want to make it too confusing…and I forgot most of them XP. It's a fun game though, and the Bruce game is more difficult than it looks! But yeah, each of my friends got their own character in this. I was Rei :P I had been talking to somebody on msn and I did keep trying to clean everything up, and I was the only one who had the name Bruce at the end of the game lol.

Oh, and Bryan's opera. I don't know Italian so I have no idea what it means…I don't even know if it's a real opera, I just researched lyrics on the internet. When I played it with my friends the guy had no idea what it sounded like and just sang jibberish but I thought it would be funnier if Bryan actually knew Italian opera without realising.

Despite the fact that it's a crackfic, it was really difficult to write! I had to write down all the rules, the order I wanted them to be declared, which characters I wanted to declare them, and then I had to work out how many numbers everyone would have to say in order to determine the loser of each round! It took me a freakin' long time!

I hope somebody sees some form of humour in this :D And I hope the rest of you don't loose respect for me forever! :P


End file.
